Rise of Humanity
Summary "Why do I seem like a monster? It’s not that my heart longs for blood, but the indifferent reality, and the harsh truth ... that drives me to kill." Rise of Humanity also known as Emperor of the Human Way is the first Xuanhuan Fantasy Chinese novel created by Zai Zhu. It follows Zhong Yue, a young child born Zhong Shan tribe of the Great Wilderness, one of the poorest clan from the 3000 Clans. Through a lucky encounter, his destiny was changed and his journey began as he paves the path of Humanity to become the leader of all races in the Universe. This is a story in the world created by Pangu, the barbaric and uncivilized era of Humanity when they were just feeble and livestock to be offered and played with by the other races of the Cosmos. A world where Gods, Demons, Heavenly Beings, Celestials, Monsters, and the Myriad Races wandered the Universe. This is the legendary tale of how a single human had let out humanity out of an Era of darkness and chaos to a new dawn. The novel has a total of 1490 chapters. |-|Power of the Verse= Rise of Humanity is an extremely powerful verse, starting with Peak Humans and other races that cape around Large City level at Mortal rank and continue from Qi Practitioner rank where cultivators comprehend greater techniques and start to gain insight into different Daos of the Universe. The Low Tier reach Planet level, while the Mid Tier reach Galaxy to Multi-Galaxy level with MFTL+ speed and the Top Tier reach Universal level at least. The verse has a very strong list of Hax as they are focused on the Dao of the Universe: Creation, Reality Warping, Elemental Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Fate Manipulation Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Immortality, Regeneration, Soul Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Durability Negation, Mind Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Void Manipulation etc. |-|Terminology= Xuanhuan: literally means “Mysterious Fantasy”. A broad genre of fictional stories which remixes Chinese folklore/mythology with foreign elements & settings. Qi: the vital energy which exists in all things. The cultivation of Qi is a major theme in Wuxia, Xianxia & Xuanhuan novels. Cultivator: a person who trains in martial & mystical arts, generally to become powerful and increase their longevity. Meditation and the cultivation of Qi are common practices among cultivators. Internal Energy: also called Inner Energy, Internal Strength, Internal Power, or Internal Force. The cultivated energy within a martial artist’s body. Utilizing it, a martial artist can accomplish superhuman feats of speed, agility, strength, endurance, etc… It can even be used to heal wounds and nullify poisons. Cultivation: the process of improving health, increasing longevity and growing powerful. This is accomplished by cultivating Qi and training in martial & mystical arts. In many of these novels, the ultimate goal of cultivation is to become an Immortal or attain godhood. :Cultivation Method: a mystical art or collection of techniques which cultivators’ practice to cultivate. :Cultivation Base: the amount or capacity of refined Qi possessed by a cultivator. Insight: related to enlightenment. Cultivators usually gain insights by meditating, engaging in life-or-death battles, or going out into the world to experience new things. These insights are often needed to master techniques or advance to higher stages of cultivation. Ranks / Levels / Layers: a common way to quantify martial power or the progress made in cultivation. In many cases (although not all) where these are used, there are 9 ranks/levels/layers to each stage of cultivation, with rank 1 being the start and rank 9 being the peak. After breaking through to the next stage, the practitioner starts at rank 1 of that new stage. The number 9 has a great deal of symbolism. |-|Calculations= Mortal Key Speed - Mach 3554.5 Mortal Key AP - High 7-C Evaporating a Lake - 7-A - Rebirth realm Melting a Mountain - 7-A - Rebirth realm Awakening realm Speed - Mach 5630.3 Pulverizing an Island - 6-C - Awakening realm Size KE AP - High 6-B - Inner Core realm Size KE AP - 5-B - Heavenly Dharma realm True Spirit Key Speed - 4193c Destroy the Lei Zhe Dragon and Sun - 3-C - True Spirit Explanations Spirit - Abstract Existence Supporters/Opponents/Neutral Supporters *Zaratthustra Opponents Neutral Characters Main Characters File:Zhong_Yue_Profile2.png|'Zhong Yue'|link=Zhong Yue Sword Gates * Feng Shang * Feng Shouzhu * Shui Zian * Fang Jiange * Zuo Xiangsheng * Ting Lanyue * Shui Qinghe * Shui Anshan * Gongsun Xuanyuan Xiao Clan * Xiao Chuqing * Xiao Chuwen * Xiao Jin * Xiao Chushun Monster Race * Sha Qishan * Chi Liannu * Qing He * King Teng * Hu Qimei * Yu Xuanji * Yan Lisan Dragon Race * Ao Fenglou Celestial Race * Bi Xie * Xia Shengchu * Chi Xiue Spirit Herbs * Husan Weng Category:Rise of Humanity Category:Verses